castle_cats_pocappfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween Event 2017
Halloween 2017 |Image=News V1.6 Updates.png |Start=September 2, 2017 |End=November 9, 2017 |Version=1.6.1 |Last= Summer |Next= Purrismas }} The Halloween Event was a full event in Castle Cats that was added in version 1.6.1. The event started on September 20, 2017 and ended on November 9, 2017. The first part of this event brought six new cats, two that could be purchased with real money, and four that could be acquired through Alchemy. Additionally, it featured the return of the two cats from last year's Halloween event. It also added new armory costumes for three cats, as well as new customization options for your guild leader. In version 1.6.2, four more cats were added, three more armory costumes for your cats, and new customization options for your guild leader. Questline Characters These cats are featured in the Halloween Questline (tentatively named the Vampires Questline): Kyle, Catniss, Francis, Conan, Rose, Jörgen The following character also makes an appearance: The Evil Pugomancer Quest List Transcript The Vampires quest line has a transcript page. Rewards Previous Halloween Cats Sabrina is once again hidden inside of Rare Cat Boxes. Pumpy can be purchased in the shop for 200 gems. Shop Alchemy Event specific and non-story quests during this time include new, limited time drops: Bats, Pumpkins, and Bones. These are used in Alchemy to make the following eggs: Halloween Boost If there are ads to watch in the system, the ad buttons will appear. When activated, the halloween boost gives you +3 of a random Halloween Event material on non-event quests. E.g: 3 Bats + 3 Bats or 3 Pumpkin + 3 Bones. Outfits Armory The following Costumes for the following cats: Kyle, Mewton, Pipsqueak, Conan, Catniss, and Francis were available for gem purchase during this event: Avatar Additionally, there were new customizations for your guild leader available during this event: Microtransactions There were five limited time offers for sale during this event. Three cats, as well as alchemy materials: Bats, Pumpkins, and Bones, were available for direct cash purchase during this event. Trivia *Kyle's Vampire Costume sparkles, a reference to the "sparkly vampires" from Twilight. Twilight is referenced again in the dialogue when Francis says, "Vampires don't sparkle" and Kyle says, "... They do too." *To purchase everything by way of microtransaction, without going on any Quests, the user would need 1,200 gems and 10,130 of each material. This translates to, at minimum: an 800 gem pack (15 USD), a 400 gem pack (10 USD), and 26 of the 400 materials packs (3 USD each), as well as the three purchase-only cats (5 USD each), totaling ~118 USD, not counting tax (where applicable). **On the other side of the equation, if we consider an optimization for speed, assuming no failures and a continuous ad boost, it would take 235 hours and 15 minutes, or about 10 and a half days of continuous play, to collect enough materials for everything without needing to purchase any materials. This would drop microtransaction needs down to the purchase only cats and maybe the gem packs (depending on their 5% gem luck, luck with gem rewards on standard Quests, their Guild level up rate, and how many story/event quests they have remaining). ***10 quests spread out among levels 1 and 2 can typically all be completed within a single quest board cycle, with at least half of a cycle worth of time to spare, gaining 30 random materials every 15 minutes. 30,390 total materials across all three material types would take 1,013 15-minute cycles to collect, not accounting for random spread. Category:Holiday Events Category:Quest Lines